


I Will Sing a Lullabye

by littledeeb



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Treme X-Men
Genre: Brotp, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Kurt Waggoner feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledeeb/pseuds/littledeeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is reminiscing about his parent's death and needs a shoulder to cry on. Alison is that shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Sing a Lullabye

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the first time I'm posting something for people to see so I hope y'all like it!  
> The song I used was Golden Slumbers/Carry That Weight by the Beatles.

Jumping through universes was exhausting work. It didn’t seem like there wasn’t a time where the team wasn’t battling evil Xaviers or any other assortment of mutants. But once, every so often, there was downtime.

  
Kurt should have been more grateful. He was sore, run down, and just wanted to take a nap. It felt like forever since there was an actual lull in the action.

  
The rooms were nice in Utopia. Despite the people not being well off because of the cruel gods that ruled over the land, everyone seemed to manage. And now with Kurt, James, and Alison there the people had something to be happy about. Especially with Alison.

  
Just a few hours ago she had sang for all the citizens to hear, putting on a display of both sound and light. It was no wonder they called her Dazzler.

  
After her performance Kurt had rejected the offer to open up to Alison about something very personal. Something that was now nagging him.

  
Kurt stared at the ceiling, his stomach churning. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. His parents passing on when they still had so much time to spend together. Reaching into his pocket, the young mutant pulled out a small photo of him and his parents. The more he looked at it the more he missed them. The way his mother would smile at him and kiss his head when he scraped his knee. The looks of pride his father had when he would come home with good grades. All of the times Kurt would teleport around the house to make hide and seek harder on his parents.

  
It seemed so distant and so childish now. Despite only being 14, Kurt felt mature beyond his years. Maybe he put on a happy face and joked and talked with his team but the harsh reality had him hardened on the inside. He didn’t have that time to be a kid anymore. Saving the multiverse is top priority now. Mother’s loving kisses weren’t an option.

  
The more Kurt reminisced, the more weighed down his heart felt. Clenching the picture to his chest, he let out a loud sob. He had been around others for so long he hadn’t had this time just to think and let his feelings go. The pillow below him was soon damp with his tears.

  
When it seemed like the whole world was fading to darkness around him, a knock on the door jolted Kurt back to reality. “Kurt? Are you alright in there?” Alison’s clear voice barely registered in his mind. He didn’t have the heart to respond to her, knowing his voice would give out on him.

  
“I’m coming in.” Her voice came again gently. Slowly the door opened, light filtering in from the outside. As quickly as the light came in, it was cut off again. Now there was only moonlight illuminating the room again.

  
Kurt’s back was to Alison so he couldn’t see her crossing the room, but he heard her footsteps approach the bed. He felt the weight shift on the bed, now gravitating to his team leader who now sat on the edge.

  
“I heard you crying…” Alison said softly, looking over at the little blue teen.

  
Once again, no response. Only whines and sniffles.

  
Letting out a small sigh, Alison shifted her position so she was closer to Kurt. Resting her hand on his head, she spoke, “I know you may not want to talk about it, but at least let me be here for you. I want to help.”

  
The words washed over Kurt like a gentle wave on a rock. He trusted Alison, he knew she could help. Right now, even if he wanted to much to deny it, he needs someone else to ease his mind off of the troubling pasts that burdened him.

  
Slowly, Kurt rolled over, looking up at Alison with his tear laden eyes and stained cheeks. Still not speaking a word, he motioned for a hug.

  
Happy to comply, Alison brought him into a comforting squeeze. She smoothed his messy dark blue hair back, kissing the top of his head.

  
Just for a moment, one sweet moment, Kurt was back in his mother's warm arms. Nothing could beat this feeling. He clung desperately to Alison's shirt, afraid she would disappear like his mom.

  
"Everything's alright." Alison said, humming quietly and pleasantly, "I've got you." She rubbed his back lightly.

  
Kurt nodded, his tears still ran but he was now more at ease. There was just something about Alison.

  
The two were left in silence, the sobs completely stopped.

  
"Hey Daz..." Kurt finally spoke up for the first time since Alison came in.

  
"Hm?" She drew back a little to look Kurt in the eyes, wondering if he finally wanted to open up.

  
His yellow eyes met her blue as he said, "I... could you sing me a song? Please?"

  
A smile tugged at Alison's lips, "I think I can do that."

  
Kurt pulled back a little, wanting to be able to watch The Dazzler as she sang.

  
In a chillingly beautiful voice, Alison began the song,

"Once there was a way to get back homeward,  
Once there was a way to get back home,  
Sleep pretty darling do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullabye..."

It wasn't noticeable at first, but Kurt soon saw lazy little orbs of light beginning to float around Alison. It illuminated her in the faint yellow light, making her hair appeared golden and her features soft.

"Golden slumbers fill your eyes,  
Smiles awake you when you rise,  
Sleep pretty darling do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullabye..."

The more she sang, the more light filled the room. It was still dim but nothing short of beautiful.

"Once there was a way to get back homeward,  
Once there was a way to get back home,  
Sleep pretty darling do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby..."

The first verse was repeated but this time with more meaning to it. Kurt knew that Alison too had something to miss. She must have felt particularly homesick being out of her universe.

  
The light's colors started to vary, turning to light blues and pinks.

"Boy, you're gonna carry that weight,  
Carry that weight a long time..."

She repeated those two lines a few times. The melody had an upbeat tune but the lyrics stayed heavy in Kurt’s head.

  
He would always have the burden of his parents' death. No matter how sad the fact was, it wouldn't just leave him.

  
But now he had another family. Alison and James were there for him. Now more than ever he was grateful for Alison.

  
As the notes faded out, so did the lights. After Alison finished her song, the room was dark once more.

  
Scooting closer to his friend once more, Kurt rested in her arms.

  
"You getting tired?" Alison asked, holding him close.

  
Kurt nodded then after a brief pause, he added, "The song helped..."

  
"Good." A genuine smile crossed the her face. Slowly, she moved so they were both laying down. She wasn't about to leave Kurt, knowing the comfort of another was all he needed now.

  
Alison drew the covers around them and then she wrapped her arms around Kurt again.

  
The little mutant closed his eyes, his head resting near Alison's shoulder. The memory of the song and its words were imprinted in his head.

  
Replaying Alison's performance in his head, his eyelids grew heavy.

  
With a smile on his face, Kurt slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
